


Premature

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Ross [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Time Topping, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, Premature Ejaculation, ShipGrumps, Small Dick Ross, Small Penis, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Ross tops for the first time due to Vernon having a problem with cumming too fast.





	Premature

Ross was excited about today. Not that he wasn’t excited any other day where he got closer to fulfilling his deepest, darkest sexual fantasy, but today was going to be a little different.

Honestly, Ross hadn’t expected anyone else to be a part of this. He knew that Kevin didn’t want to be a part of it and assumed that anyone else probably wouldn’t either due to not knowing him for as long, but today he and Vernon had arranged to meet at Ross’ home. Scheduling a day had been difficult as Vernon had been busy working on his top-secret projects, but they were finally going to get together, and Ross couldn’t wait.

Unlike every other time where Ross was the one being submissive and taking what others gave him; agreeing to their commands, this time Ross was going to be the one in more control. Vernon had a slight problem, and he thought that maybe Ross’ little problem may be able to help. Another reason Ross was excited was that if things went well and he enjoyed himself, maybe he could bring up the thing that he wanted to do with Brian.

“Hey, Vernon just text me, he’s gonna be here soon so Bri and I are gonna head to the guest room so things aren’t so awkward,” Dan announced, giving Ross a quick kiss on his forehead, wishing him good luck. Brian also gave Ross a quick kiss.

“Have fun,” he whispered in a sultry tone. He smirked at how easy it was to make Ross blush, even after they had been dating for a while.

Waiting for Vernon became a lot harder now that Ross didn’t have company, and the temptation to have a quick JO session was rising, but he knew he probably didn’t have enough time. He just hoped that when he and Vernon were together he could last long enough.

A knock at the door stopped Ross from overthinking too much, which he was thankful for. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a very nervous Vernon, and while Vernon often seemed nervous, it was more apparent now. Ross knew that Vernon had been filled in on the whole ‘you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to and can tap out anytime if you need to’, but he made a mental note to check in with Vernon more often that someone normally would just in case.

“H-hi,” Vernon stuttered. Ross greeted him back and invited him in, asking if he wanted anything to eat or drink, acting as casually as he could.

“No thanks, I’m good,” Vernon responded, sounding a little more confident and comfortable, but that didn’t stop an awkward silence from forming. Ross didn’t know how Brian always sounded so casual when he led him to the bedroom, maybe it was something that just came naturally to him due to his dominant persona. Maybe he should have asked for some advice beforehand because he didn’t really know how to approach the subject, but eventually, he had to say it.

“Uh, do you wanna head to the bedroom, or uh…” Ross trailed off, but Vernon didn’t seem to mind the fact that Ross was nervous. It made him feel better about his own nervousness.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Vernon said, enthusiasm filling his anxious tone.

“Cool, but y’know you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Ross told him, wanting to make sure that Vernon didn’t feel pressured into doing this.

Vernon nodded his head in understanding, letting out a small giggle, a sign that he was nervous but liked where the situation was heading.

“I want to… just, just been a while, y’know,” Vernon shrugged as he followed Ross into the bedroom.

Ross understood what Vernon meant since before his time with Brian he had been in a dry spell for a long time. Longer than he would like to admit. Ever since Grumps gained a lot of popularity he had been afraid to date in case the fact that he had a smaller than average dick got out. He guessed Vernon’s issue meant the same for him.

“Well, I guess we should take care of that.” Ross tried to sound like Brian, all sultry and smooth. He guessed it must have worked because Vernon seemed to be struck speechless and clearly already turned on. Ross wondered if Vernon secretly wore bicycle shorts to satisfy some kind of voyeuristic kink he had, but decided not to question it.

“Want to get yourself ready for me?”

Vernon nodded, and began undressing. Now that they were actually in the moment he less nervous, and Ross became more comfortable with the situation as well, not that he didn’t think that Vernon wasn’t doing this because he wanted to, but Ross was a lot more convinced of that fact now.

Ross undressed as well, not bothering to put on a show since Vernon was almost naked at this point and he didn’t want to keep him waiting. When he had finished Vernon was kneeling on the bed, revealing himself to Ross in a way that Ross had never really experienced before.

“You look really pretty like this,” Ross whispered as he knelt behind Vernon, his body close enough for them to be touching lightly. Vernon let out a small gasp as the bed dipped, not expecting it. He gasped again when Ross began kissing his neck, and that gasp then became a moan, then several moans. Ross began biting Vernon’s neck softly every now and again, sucking at his skin to create marks, knowing from what had been discussed previously that Vernon liked light pain play, and being marked.

“I’m finding it so hard not to just fuck you right now,” Ross whispered in Vernon’s ear, making Vernon whimper.

“P-please,” Vernon begged, and Ross slowly let his hands trail down Vernon’s hips, to his ass. He gently spread Vernon’s ass cheeks apart, but then didn’t do anything.

“Please, R-Ross, I’m so close,” Vernon continued to beg.

Ross looked over to see that Vernon’s cock was already leaking pre-cum, and he wasn’t going to last much longer, not that Ross didn’t already know that from the beginning. He gave Vernon a quick warning before he began to insert his cock inside Vernon’s ass. It was clear that Vernon had prepared himself beforehand, something that had also been agreed on, but he was still so tight. Ross had never felt something like this before, he’d always been the one on the receiving when it came to guys, and he now felt like he wasn’t going to last much longer than Vernon.

“I’ve barely had a chance to fuck you and you’re already close, it really had been a while hasn’t it Vernon?” Ross imitated that way that Brian would tease him perfectly, and Vernon’s reactions of moans and whimpers showed that he was doing something right.

“Or maybe it’s always like this,” Ross commented as he slowly brought his cock out of Vernon’s ass, almost all the way, before quickly thrusting back in, causing Vernon to gasp loudly with pleasure.

“Is it Vernon? Do you always cum this quickly?” Ross tried to sound as dominant as possible, but it was hard to tease someone about being a premature ejaculator when he was already so close to cumming. Vernon didn’t seem to notice, or he didn’t mind, because he vigorously nodded his head, even more turned on by the humiliation.

“Yeah, you gonna cum for me Vernon? Gonna cum for me right now?” Ross continued to fuck Vernon, making sure that he kept himself in control, which was difficult, especially since Vernon’s ass kept tightening around him. While he and Vernon had both been tested, he had been given orders from Brian to not cum inside Vernon, but Vernon did say that he didn’t mind if it did happen, and that it was just a rule from Brian.

“R-Ross,” Vernon moaned, his hips thrusting slightly so he was fucking himself faster on Ross’ cock. Hearing his name said so wantonly brought Ross to the brink of orgasm but he needed to make Vernon cum first.

“Cum for me Vern. R-right now… I-I know you need to.”

Just as Ross went to start jerking Vernon off Vernon came, letting out quiet gasps in a way that was almost shy, yet he was still really vocal, moaning Ross’ name and strings of profanities. Ross continued to slowly fuck Vernon, gradually slowing his pace down and then he pulled out of Vernon’s ass, and began to thrust his cock on Vernon’s back, making Vernon shudder with pleasure.

It didn’t take Ross long to cum. It was weird but he could still feel the way Vernon’s asshole clenched around him when he came, and Vernon was still letting out little noises every now and again. Soon Ross was coating Vernon’s back with his cum, feeling a sense of satisfaction that he had finally topped someone, even if it hadn’t been one of his boyfriends first.

When they were finished and ready to start moving, Ross cleaned off Vernon’s back with some wet wipes Brian had left for them. He noticed that Vernon seemed a little off, quieter than usual, and he was constantly looking at the floor. Ross instantly thought that he had done something wrong. Maybe he should have checked in with Vernon more or stopped everything before it began. Could it be that Vernon just felt that he couldn’t say no?

Ross knew that he needed to stop panicking, and just ask Vernon if something was wrong.

“Hey V, are you alright?”

Vernon finally looked up at Ross, his expression sheepish, but he smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, just… forget it. It’s weird.” Vernon shook his head, laughing to himself, but Ross could tell there was something on his mind.

“Vernon, I’m not gonna force you to tell me anything, but if you need to talk about anything I’m not gonna judge you. You can trust me.” Ross knew that Vernon was one to bottle up his emotions, hiding behind humour and his workload until everything became too much. He wanted to help Vernon, by letting him know that people were willing to listen to his, and they wanted to help him. Even if it only helped a little bit, it was better than nothing.

“It’s just… I-I’ve never made a guy cum before, I mean, no I have but like not like this, uhh y’know oral y’know,” Vernon let out a nervous laugh, half expecting to be made fun of, but Ross just gave him a kind smile, and waiting to see if he wanted to continue. Vernon didn’t know why he expected to be treated cruelly, especially by a friend, but now he knew that wasn’t going to happen he felt slightly more comfortable and getting this off his chest was helping more than he thought it would.

“Like, it’s partly cuz I haven’t been with many people because of the whole y’know, but it’s also cuz guys just get themselves off when-when I c-cum before them,” Vernon shrugged, but it did bother him. More than he thought it did. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t last long in bed. He’d tried many things that were meant to help him but nothing ever worked.

“I understand,” Ross stated, remembering all the times he had been rejected.

“I’ve had people dump me because of my size… It sucks, and I sort of gave up dating for a while, but Brian, and Dan after, they’ve both been really helpful, and I mean, I’m not gonna suggest you fuck everyone at the office, but they’ll be someone, and I dunno maybe they’re closer than ya think,” Ross smiled when he thought of how much Brian and Dan had helped him, and he knew that there was someone out there for Vernon.

Vernon felt better hearing that. Sometimes it was hard to look past everything that had happened in the past, but talking with Ross gave him some hope.

“Thanks,” Vernon grinned. He stood and stretched a bit, before saying that he should probably go and check on Michael. Ross walked Vernon to the door, and they exchanged ‘see you laters’ before Vernon left, feeling a lot better about himself and he had this weird sense of pride that he had made someone cum. Ross felt similar to that, and while topping wasn’t something he would want to do often, he wanted to try it again.

“Maybe I could top you, Brian,” Ross smirked seductively when told Brian and Dan how it went, leaving out some more personal details that didn’t need to be said.

Dan laughed, especially when he noticed that Brian had taken a defensive stance, crossing his arms, a tell that something had pushed his buttons, but not in a negative way. If anything, he seemed shy about it, which made sense since Brian didn’t seem like the kind of person that had ever been submissive. Dan couldn’t deny that the thought of seeing Brian get fucked by Ross was extremely alluring.

Brian quickly got over his moment of nervousness, or whatever it was, he wasn’t quite sure and responded to Ross’ proposal in the only way he knew how, by teasing him.

“Maybe for your next birthday.”


End file.
